Big Dick
"Big Dick" is a song by Russian punk-rave band Little Big. It was released as part of the band's second studio album Funeral Rave on December 19, 2015. Its music video was released 2 months later. Lyrics Intro My dick is big, my dick is very big My dick is big, it's big, my dick is very big I saw his dick, it's big, it's very very big I licked his dick, it's big, it's very very big Check it out My dick's so big, it needs its own My dick's so big, it lives next door My dick's so big, that all I want is fuck the world (is fuck the world) My dick's so big, it touches the sky I check it as luggage when I fly My dick's so big, it's behind you It follows you (it follows you) My dick is big (check it out) It's big (check it out) My dick is big (check it out) It's big (oh fuck) (His dick is big) check it out (It's big) check it out (I lick his dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick Check it out) My dick is big, my dick is very big My dick is big, it's big, my dick is very big I saw his dick, it's big, it's very very big I licked his dick, it's big, it's very very big Check it out My dick's so big, so really big Black holes move towards my huge dick My dick's so big, it can't be bent It will be our president My dick's so big at any place It can distort the time and space My dick's so big, it's behind you It follows you, it follows you Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdickdick *SLAP* WHOO!! Bridge My dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick His dick, dick, dick, dick, very very big, check it out My dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick His dick, dick, dick, dick, very very big, check it out Why It Sucks # The song is unbelievably and blatantly explicit, with gratuitous amounts of dick and sex references throughout! # The song is very repetitive, with the word "big" being mentioned 36 times and "dick" being mentioned 106 TIMES throughout!! # Iliya Prusikin (the frontman of Little Big) sounds very creepy due to the way his voice is distorted, making him have a really deep voice and sound like a creepy gigolo. # Not helping with WIS #3 is the fact that he sometimes stretches out the words "big" and "dick" a lot, causing him to sound like he is saying "beeg" and "deek" instead. # The music video is literally nothing but Iliya and Olympia Ivleva (the now-former frontwoman of Little Big) singing the song and performing lewd acts with other dancers, like playing the piano with an obviously-fake 2-feet-long dick. # While Iliya's obviously-fake 2-feet-long dick is censored, the rest of the sex references in the music video are not. # The song also emphasizes heavily on the stereotype that men are more attractive if they have big dicks and women are attracted to nothing but big dicks. Redeeming Qualities # The song can be unintentionally hilarious due to Iliya's voice and the song's content. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Explicit Songs Category:Little Big songs